


The Perfect Fan

by mmmdraco



Series: The Perfect Fan [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo challenges Heero to write fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

\It was a dark and stormy night. Ranma and Ryouga were boinking on the couch.\

Duo looked over his shoulder quickly to make sure no one was watching. As he turned, Heero finished his latest mission report and shut down his computer, turning toward Duo. "Hn. Aren't you done yet?"

Eyes wide, Duo shook his head and turned his personalized Shinigami- stickered laptop away from Heero. "Umm, no. I'm still trying to recall all the details."

Heero stood and walked over to Duo, turning his computer back toward him. "Let me see what you've got... Duo... I really hope this isn't your mission report. Boinking?"

Duo blushed and tried to stammer out an excuse. "It's... umm... a joke! For G. April Fool's Day is coming up, y'know."

Heero was still looking at the screen. "Who are Ranma and Ryouga? Do they... boink... often?"

Duo grinned. "They're from Ranma 1/2! And, they boink whenever I want them to. All I have to do is write it. Although, other people do it too."

"Do they have nothing better to do?"

"Obviously not."

Heero looked up. "What's it called?"

Duo blushed again. "Fan fiction." Then, his smile was back once more. "Ooo... Heero! You should write some!"

Confused, Heero cocked his head to one side. "How does one go about writing... fan fiction?"

Unconsciously rubbing a hand along his computer, Duo began. "To start out, you write about your fantasies. Get used to writing the characters. Once you like your characters, you can start putting them into all sorts of situations. You can have them crash land on the moon and find an endless supply of cheese or have them fight each other... or they can boink!" Heero looked slightly flushed to Duo after the speech. /Or is he blushing?/ 

Heero scratched his head and asked, with an adorable glare of confusion, "What exactly is boinking?"

Duo snickered. "Sex, Heero. Dirty, dirty, wonderful sex!"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "And, so, Ranma is a guy and Ryouga is a girl and they're having sex on a couch on a dark and stormy night."

Duo coughed and put an arm behind his head. "Well, actually, Ryouga is a guy."

"So, Ranma's a girl? That doesn't sound like a girl's name at all."

"That's because it's not."

Heero eyebrow raised further. "You fantasize about two guys having sex together?"

Duo giggled. "If I fantasized, I'd only have to wait until late at night and then go watch Trowa and Quatre. Every night they do it!"

Heero's eyebrow dropped. "Hn. You're saying I should write one of these fan fiction things?"

Duo nodded. "Sure. Consider it a mission."

Heero frowned, but nodded solemnly. "Mission accepted."

At that point, Quatre called them both to dinner.

That night, Heero couldn't sleep. Duo was happily rolled up in his blanket and was snoring lightly, the moon reflecting glittering beams of illumination across his molded features. Heero, on the other hand, was slightly out of breath, wide awake, and saw no hope of returning to sleep that night. /Hn... Why can't I sleep? Stupid insomnia... waking me up... Hn. What can I do? Wax my Gundam? No. Did that earlier. Make a snack? No. Not hungry. Wake up Duo? No. Too much work. 'Sides, he looks too... No. I wasn't thinking he looks cute in the moonlight. I know! I'll write that fan fiction thing he was talking about./

Opening up his laptop and turning it on, Heero brainstormed for ideas. He tried to think of who to write about, but he didn't watch television and thus didn't know about all the possible pairs, let alone how to create a character of people he'd never seen. /Perhaps I should research first.../ And he did just that. After connecting to the Internet, he searched for a bit and came up with a long list of sites. Seeing a link to a page titled, "What should I write about?", Heero clicked. 

Heero skimmed over the document. /Write about what you know? I know war and the other pilots! ...Hey. Write your fantasies, eh, Duo?/

He got to work after planning out a few minor details. 

\The room was filled with dancing officials and their dates. A lone man stood at the edge of the crowd, his eyes searching endlessly between the notches of important people. A tap on his shoulder sent him whirling. "Who's there?" He saw the figure and blinked his eyes once, twice, letting his mind adjust to the image. A boy he knew well stood before him wearing an electric blue tuxedo with rhinestone lapels.(1) "Duo? It is really you? You've come back to me?"

The glittering man smiled reassuringly. "Yes, it's me. And I'm back. I'm never leaving you again, Heero. That is... if you'll have me back. Oh, please say you'll have me. I'll do anything!"

Heero's eyes glimmered faintly in the dim lights. "Anything?"

Duo noticed the glimmer and interpreted it as Heero had intended. "Anything... Master."\

Heero glanced over what he'd written so far, checking for typos and noticeably bad grammar. /Hn. Not bad, so far. But, how am I supposed to write a sex scene when I've never had sex? Hmm... ah! More research./

Saving the file, Heero looked back to the Internet, searching through endless pages of fiction. He learned terms like yaoi, yuri, citrus, and, unfortunately, squick. He would never eat peanut butter again.(2)

After nearly reaching orgasm just from reading, he turned back to his own story and finished writing it. 

\"Heero..."

"Slave..."

"Master... may I let you take me again?" Duo was still blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed.

Heero looked over at Duo again, then down at his rapidly rising member. "Yes, slave. You may."

Duo turned his head to once side and smiled. "Yay."\

Satisfied, Heero saved the file. When he closed it, he noticed another window that he had open. /Submit your fan fiction? Huh? Okay... let's read this... Open contest... best yaoi... fan fiction... prizes, complete editions of anime... first prize, Fushugi Yugi? Second prize, Escaflowne? Third prize, Dragon Balls? Oh! Ball Z. I was hoping third prize wasn't that one tape Wufei has in his porn collection. Send to yada yada, wait 'til yada yada, win, win, win./

With a tiny smirk, Heero created an identity, one Jasper Lennox, and submitted his fic into the contest. Now he'd only have to wait. /I doubt that I'll win, but if I do, I can give it to Duo and then maybe he'll hug me and I can finally hug him back./


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Somewhere in the back of Heero's mind, the date of the announcement of the winners of the contest stayed everpresent. So, when the day came, and Relena ordered him to take a day off, he did so without much protest. He didn't remember what time the winner would be announced, but he'd spend the day relaxing and that evening he could rejoice and start planning on how to surprise Duo with the gift.

At 8:03pm, Heero Yuy's computer beeped, signaling that a message was now waiting for one Jasper Lennox. With the barest hint of a smug grin, Heero opened up the message and read it, his grin fading quickly until it had all gone. "What? I didn't win? That's impossible!"

In his head, Heero reviewed the story. /It's got passion, intrigue, sex, rhinestones, sex, Duo, leather, whips, SEX! How could it not win? Hn... Must find that website and see who won./

Heero quickly went to the bookmarked page and scrolled through the contest babble and got to the winner's list. /Hn. Winner: Tempest Virgo for "The Essence of Life and the Drawing Thereof"? Let me read this thing... Load, gosh darn you... okay... Give me your life, blah, blah, oh. Wow. That's nice imagery. Good metaphor. Allusion! Allusion! Oh, gosh. No wonder this fic won. Let's see who got second... hey, another contest? Next week? Perhaps... Yes. I will win. It is my mission. I accept it./

Cracking his knuckles, Heero began on another story. /I still don't know any other characters, so, hopefully, the Gundam pilots count as something to be a fan of./

\"...and that is how it came to be that I knew I loved you," Heero said with tear stains rimming his eyes.

"Heero..." With tears in his own eyes, Duo stepped forth into Heero's trembling embrace and kissed him lightly. "You love me? Truly?"

Holding Duo close, Heero kissed the top of his head. "More truly than anything I've known before. Love me?"

Duo nodded and kissed him again, extending it until they both pulled away panting with lack of breath. "For the longest time, yes. What took you so long?"

They fell into each other's arms so tightly that neither knew where their own limbs ended. "I was afraid."

"With me, you'll never have to be afraid."

Heero pulled away slightly. "Show me that it doesn't have to hurt. Please."

Duo nodded and kissed away the crystalline orb that rolled gently down one of Heero's already shining cheeks. "Anything you want, love."

Heero nodded slightly. "Make love to me."

Duo smiled briefly. "With pleasure."\

Half an hour later, Heero put the final touches on the story, spellchecked it and then read back through it. Afterward, he sat in silence. With a trembling breath, he reached up and wiped his eyes. /*I* wrote that? I can't believe it. And then... I cried! Not much, but I don't remember it happening before. Duo... what do you do to me?/

At that moment, Duo walked into the room. "Hey, Heero. Whatcha doin'?"

Heero searched for words for a moment, trying to hide what he was doing. "I was, um, practicing writing mission reports. Dr. J said I needed to work on some of my description."

Duo raised an eyebrow and pulled his braid over his shoulder, playing with the end. "He said that, huh? I think you give good description!"

Heero blushed and turned back to his computer, making sure his file was saved and closed. "Well, I'm not perfect, obviously."

Duo walked into the room a bit further and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hmm... Could have fooled me."

Trembling slightly, Heero turned toward Duo. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Duo's lips twitched, a smile barely brushing them and never extending to his eyes. "Nothing, nothing. But, you're the perfect soldier, right? Just thought that would mean you'd do everything perfect."

Turning to the computer again, Heero bit his lip. /How can he think I'm perfect? He's the perfect one. So beautiful and intelligent and fun... I need to learn how to have fun./ "Hey, Duo? What do you do for... fun?"

The ribbon securing the end of his braid undone, Duo took a moment to tie it back on before answering. "I do all sorts of things. Read, cook, party... whatever. Why do you ask? Don't tell me Mr. 'Perfect Soldier' Heero Yuy wants to have fun, eh?"

Heero took a moment to look at a tiny stain on his shirt. "I just figured... you know... if the war is ever over and we live through it... that I'll need to know how to have fun... and it *is* my day off... so... if you wouldn't mind?"

Duo shivered slightly. /If only I could show him exactly how I like to have fun./ "Well, first, how about you go see a movie or something?" 

Adorable confusion in his eyes, Heero tilted his head to one side. "A movie?"

"Yeah. A motion picture. Like vid discs, only, a really huge screen and about a hundred people watching the same thing." Duo grinned at Heero's facial expression. /He obviously doesn't know how cute he looks when making that face. I might just have to confuse him more often./

Heero nodded. "I should probably go see a movie. Do you know where I can see one around here?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah. It's just up... Tell ya what... I'll take you. I haven't seen a movie in a while... not since I was a kid and I never got to pay my way in. For once, I want to see a movie without worrying someone would come around asking to see ticket stubs. Then we can get dinner, hmm?"

Nodding, Heero turned back to his computer once more. "That sounds... acceptable. We'll meet outside in 15 minutes, okay?"

Duo nodded and stood up. "Works for me."

Fifteen minutes later, Heero walked out of his room, trying to keep his breathing normal. He'd changed out of his normal attire of black spandex shorts, boots and green tanktop and into a pair of leather pants Quatre had gotten him the previous Christmas as a joke along with a white dress shirt with the top button undone. /Will Duo like this? I hope no one else sees me./

Heero snuck along the walls of the hallway and came into the front room. To his chagrin, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa were all settled on the couch, talking and playing some board game. He tried to sneak past, but Wufei happened to look up and gasped. "Yuy..."

Quatre quickly followed Wufei's gaze and smiled. "Oh, Heero, you're actually wearing something... different."

Trowa merely smiled at him and said, "Nice."

Heero nodded and said, "Thanks. Gotta go," before running out the door, straight into Duo. Their foreheads cracked together and they both fell to the ground. Duo cursed and stood up, then held his hand out to Heero. Heero grasped his hand and Duo froze, staring at Heero for a moment. "You look... good. Really... good."

Blushing, Heero squeezed Duo's hand slightly. Duo got the hint and helped him up. "To the movies, eh?"

Heero nodded and reluctantly let go of Duo's hand, noticing that Duo was wearing more form-fitting pants than he usually did. Heero sighed. /Probably to attract some woman as we're walking through town. Can I make it through the night? I hope... I hope that I don't have to walk behind him./


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Hey, Duo, how far away is this theatre?"

Duo looked up from where he'd stooped to tie his shoe. "Um, probably only a couple blocks?"

Heero nodded. "Care to walk with me?"

Pulling the final loop through on his shoe, Duo stood up and smiled brightly. "Sure!"

Trying to control his urge to hold Duo's hand as he walked, Heero stuck his hands in his pockets, a tough feat because of their tightness, and made idle conversation about Relena's new security advisor. "The guy simply has no clue about tactile mission strategy."

Duo snorted. "You mean the dude's a whack job."

Heero coughed. "Um, yeah. So, what are we seeing?"

Raising an eyebrow, Duo chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment. "Um, either the poignant look into the mind of an idiot savant or there's the gushy thing. Probably something by Jane Eyre. And, then, there's a comedy that sucks serious ass. I saw it about four years ago. Complete and utter crap that a little kid wouldn't laugh at. There's also 'Federation Spaceship Slaughter'. Apparently a cult film classic about the Gundam pilots."

Heero was silent for a moment. "Y'know..." Then, he giggled. "That might be funny."

Smiling, Duo only nodded and chuckled for a moment. /My God... He giggled. I feel the need to crack stupid jokes until he does it again and again. It's like bells and orgasms! Oh, please, let the movie be good so I don't stare at him the whole time./

They reached the theatre and Duo ran up to the ticket window. He glanced at the board overhead of the movie times, then asked the woman behind the window what time it was. He heard the answer and smiled broadly. "Two for 'Federation Spaceship Slaughter'!" He paid for the tickets and pulled Heero into the theatre. /He... bought my ticket. I should... buy him popcorn?/

Duo handed the tickets to the man at the door and found out that the movie was playing in theatre 6. "Great! Hey, Heero, let's get popcorn!"

The pair made their way over to the snack counter. Duo looked to be salivating over the selection of candy. "Ooo... Jujubees and Milk Duds and Twizzlers and all sorts of pure sugar with different names! But, we gotta get popcorn. It's not a movie without popcorn. Heero, y'wanna share a large tub?"

"Sure. Large popcorn, some Twizzlers... what are you getting, Duo?" Heero had his wallet out and was standing at the cash register, waiting. 

Duo's eyes were wide. "Um, large cola, gummi bears and... ooo! Red Hot Dollars! A box of those!"

The contents of their orders were piled on the counter and the total was shown. Somewhat smugly, Heero handed over the money. Duo nodded in silent communication. /Even./

After gathering up the sugar, salt and other impurities, the pair made their way into theatre six and meandered into center of the twelfth row. Duo grabbed his soda and set it in the convenient cupholder to his right and grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bucket Heero was holding at his left. /This is the life. Popcorn, a corny movie, and a cute guy!/

Just as Heero was about to try to start up a conversation with Duo, the lights shut down and a recorded speech about the fire exits was played. Shortly thereafter, the screen lit up with previews of upcoming movies. Twenty minutes later, Duo finished off half of Heero's Twizzlers before realizing they were Heero's just as the movie started. Carefully, he pressed the ripped seal together and slid it in next to Heero's leg. /Oh, gosh... He's radiating... warmth. Must... pull... hand... away... Popcorn! Movie! Sex! No, Popcorn! Don't... think!/

Heero was watching the screen as the movie started to play rather than figuring out how to deceive Duo about candy theft. A few missed gummi bears wouldn't bother Duo much. /Would it? Eh, movie. 'Federation Spaceship Slaughter'. Oh, look. An exploding Leo... leaking blood. Relena? Leaking blood? Good movie!/

Duo reached into the popcorn and grabbed for a handful, instead grabbing Heero's hand with several fluffy pieces of popped corn and several unpopped kernels stuck between their palms. Against his better judgement, he let Heero decide when to pull away. /Heero... oil... Movie! Popcorn! Exploding... Relena? Good movie!/

Drawing in a sharp breath when Duo's fingers interlaced with his own, Heero blinked his eyes. /He's holding my hand. I should pull away. Definitely should. He's probably just embarassed and... hey... maybe he likes me too! No... I'm just some soldier who he probably thinks is betrothed to Relena!/

Duo bit his lip after several moments passed without Heero pulling away. /Does he like me? No... He couldn't. He's got Relena. Maybe he's just embarassed./

An hour and a half later, the movie ended and Heero and Duo still had their hands laced together in the bucket as though neither of them had noticed. When the lights came on, they turned to one another and blushed slightly before pulling their hands out of the popcorn and away from each other. 

Duo looked down at his butter covered hand, then looked around for a napkin. He groaned when he realized they hadn't gotten any. "Great, no napkins."

Heero too realized their predicament of cleanliness, but also realized a solution. He brought his fingers to his lips and began to suck and lick at them, cleansing them of the salt and butter and an errant bit of chocolate from one of his milk duds. Duo began to hyperventilate slightly as he watched Heero's tongue peek out from between his lips and saw Heero's fingers recede into the depths of Heero's mouth. /Must not think about sex. Wufei... Relena... Duke Dermail naked on a cold day... Duke Dermail naked on a cold day... Duke Dermail naked on a cold day!/

Once Heero finished his lick and suck session, he looked at Duo and smiled almost sweetly. "Do you still want dinner?"

Duo looked down at the mostly untouched barrel of popcorn in his arms and then back at Heero. "Uh, sure?"

Leading the way, Heero headed out one side of the theatre. "Where should we go? I'm not very hungry, but I want something."

Duo watched the leather move along with Heero's muscled legs and followed him in a puppy-dog manner. "Um... I don't know. What kind of food do you like, Heero?"

Heero laughed and turned slightly. "Anything that's not moving and won't kill me. Although, Italian sounds nice."

Duo nodded and watched as Heero turned his head back around. /You sound nice too, Heero. Laugh more often. Let me help you forget about everything... the war, Relena, your clothing... Food. Think about food. Lasagna. Rump roast. Ice cream. Whipped cream. Must... now... Oh, forget it... we'll be out on the town. I'll think what I damn well please about Heero Yuy's tight ass!/

The pair began to wander around the streets of town looking for an Italian restaurant. "Mama Louisa and the Gypsy Pizzamaker's House of Italiano. Sound good to you, Duo?"

"Yes, Heero." /Very good./

They entered the restaurant and were greeted by a thin dark-haired woman with a tomato-streaked apron. "Bonjourno, boys. How many? Just you two?" Heero nodded and the woman smiled, grabbed two menus and led them back into one of the corners of the restaurant. "Your server will be with you shortly, dolci."

Heero and Duo did not move to sit down until the woman had left and only then did they realize that they were in a corner with a square table pressed into it. Pulling out a chair, Heero gestured for Duo to sit down. With a tiny blush, Duo sat in the chair Heero has pulled out and allowed himself to be pushed forward. Heero sat down in the other seat and picked up his menu. "So, what do you think looks good tonight, Duo?" 

/You, Heero, you./ "Um, spaghetti is always a safe choice?"

/I love his voice... Speak to me, Duo./ "Safe is nice. However, the baked ziti..."

"...sounds lovely." Duo stared at Heero lovingly for a moment after that statement, then cleared his throat and tried to pass it off as casual choking. /Heero... God, why can't I just throw myself at you and have you catch me?"/

Heero bit his lip hopefully when Duo stared at him for a moment, then tried to force a smile when Duo motioned he'd gotten something in his throat. It only came out to a twitch. /Duo... you're such a catch... why can't I catch you?/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

A thin woman with glasses and long brown hair sauntered up to Heero and Duo's table with a pad of paper and a pen. "Good evening. May I take your order?"

Heero smiled in Duo's direction and gestured for him to go first. Duo graciously bowed his head to Heero before ordering. "A cup of hot tea and an order of spaghetti, please." Their waitress nodded and looked to Heero.

Glancing at his menu, Heero spoke his own order. "Tea for me, too, and... the baked ziti... sounds lovely." 

The waitress smiled more widely. "Wonderful choices. Can I get you some garlic bread?"

Glancing at each other surrepticiously, Heero and Duo proclaimed quite quickly, "No!" /Can't have garlic breath on the off chance I get to kiss him.../

Their server nodded once more and walked off. 

The air was filled with terse silence for a moment before they began a conversation about the movie. Only a moment after they began to debate the merits and flaws of the main characters, their meal arrived. The rest of the meal was filled with mastication, cautious glances and the occasional brave foot seeking another, only to pause right before contact to pull away.

While watching Duo suck a single strand of the saucy spaghetti into his mouth, Heero took pause. /Oh, gosh. That mouth... This is enough for a week of fantasies... at least. I want to write these thoughts down... yeah... put them into a fic, post them up for the world to see... for him to see?/

With dinner finished, and plates whisked away, Heero found himself wanting to get home to write. After a moment, Heero began to fake a stomachache. Not wanting to run to the bathroom to prove that he wasn't being truthful to the man who never lied, Heero pulled out his wallet, threw down enough money to cover both of their meals and the tip and excused himself from the restaurant. "Duo? I'm going to head back to the house now. I don't feel so well at all. Take care of the check with that and I'll see you later, okay?"

Duo nodded. "Sure thing, Heero. Uh... I hope you feel better. Need me to walk you home?"

Heero shook his head. "No... I think I can make it. Thanks... anyway."

Smiling slightly, Duo watched Heero leave. /He doesn't love me. Doesn't want me. But, he won't hurt my feelings. Heero... just how good could it have gotten?/

Once he arrived at the safehouse, Heero hauled himself through the door, a faked expression of slight discomfort bordering on pain touching his normal ice-glazed stare. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei appeared to be playing strip Scrabble and thus took no notice of Heero's apparent condition. He made his way to his room and opened up his laptop with a tiny grin. /Duo.../

Clenching and unclenching his fingers a few times after opening up his document program, Heero began to type.

 

\Smiling slightly, Heero caught Duo's gaze and pointed to his own lip. Duo raised an eyebrow. "Eh, koi? What?"

Heero finished chewing his bread and motioned for Duo to lean closer. Duo did so and smiled as Heero's thumb traced below his lip, capuring an errant bit of spaghetti sauce. Duo blushed slightly and placed a small kiss on Heero's cheek before turning back to his spaghetti with a slightly flushed face. 

With deft hands, Heero pulled Duo's chair closer and promptly lifted Duo into a carrying embrace, taking him off to the living room. All the others were on a mission. Heero had just set another of his own. "Duo... I'm going to screw you silly."

Duo smiled and began to work on the buttons of Heero's shirt. "I'm already silly. Now, just make me part of you."\

 

Heero twisted around when he heard a sharp gasp behind him. Duo was standing less than a foot behind him, eyes wide, with one hand outstretched toward Heero's shoulder. Heero jumped up and tried to keep Duo from seeing everything he hadn't already. "Duo... it's not what you think..."

Duo's lower lip trembled slightly. "Are you the one who has been posting those things?"

Heero closed his eyes and barely nodded. "Hai."

Breathing in shakily, Duo smiled. "Just... tell me why. Fan fiction? Is that what it was?"

Heero nodded again. "Yes. You gave me a mission. I accepted. Everyone says to write about what I know... I only know you and the other pilots."

With a tear sliding gently down one cheek, Duo embraced Heero tightly. "Baka. It's called fan fiction because fans write it. You don't write about people you know."

"But I'm a fan... of you. And, you said to write my fantasies... and I did. And, I'm sorry I posted them up for the world to see, but... there was a contest and I know you like anime and that's what the prize was and I wanted to win it for you and I figured that maybe, just maybe, if I did you'd hug me and I'd get to hug you..."

Duo pulled him even closer. "You're more of a baka than I thought. I'm hugging you *now*. This is your change to hug back. Please, Heero..."

With shaking arms, Heero embraced Duo, burying his face into the other's neck. "Duo... I love you."

"And I love you more."

With shaking finality, Heero spoke once more. "I love you most."

Duo shook with the words, happiness flowing through his veins in a heavier concentration than his blood. "I love you most-est."

"That's not a word."

Snuggling into Heero's embrace, Duo laughed lightly. "Normal words can't express what I feel for you."

"Agreed."

Duo pulled away slightly and placed a delicate kiss on Heero's lips, letting his emotions carry him away into a blissful world with no interruptions, no false pretenses, and one love of his life who made his love requited.

When lack of oxygen overcame the pair, they pulled away, still retained softened grips on one another. "So, Duo... got any fantasies that you want to see become reality?"

Duo smiled broadly. "So far, this *was* my fantasy. Heero plus Duo equals starry eyes and kissy-facing. But, there's always rhinestones and bondage..."

Heero snorted. "Maybe later. How about we try having sex first?"

"Ooo... can I be on bottom?"

Pulling out of Duo's arms with a hint of a smile on his face, Heero walked over to his dresser and pulled out a tube of lubricant. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

Duo gleefully bounded over and grabbed the tube, unscrewing the top and tossing it off somewhere before throwing the tube on the bed and beginning to take off his clothes. Heero watched as inch after inch of tantalizing skin was revealed. "Oh... Duo... You're beautiful."

Struggling with his pants for a moment, Duo looked up. "Beautiful? I'm gorgeous. And you're wearing too many clothes. Off with your pants!" Heero happily complied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Once Heero and Duo were absent of stitch and seam, They regarded one another with cautious, appreciative glances. "So... Heero... you ever done this before?"

Heero flushed slightly. "No. You?"

Duo shook his head, his arms crossed lightly in front of him. "Nope. Just dreamed."

Heero took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Hai. Of Ranma and Ryouga."

Smoothing down the bedspread slightly, Duo sat at Heero's side, placing a soft hand on Heero's knee. "No. Of Heero and Duo... with names changed to protect the innocent."

Heero shook his head. "No. We are not innocent. We are beings of war... beings of mistrust, bad judgement, and fictionalized accounts of what we want our life to be. That's not innocent."

"It is decidedly so. We are the innocents, Heero. Innocence cannot be lost... even in war... even in fictionalized accounts of life. So don't go getting all teary-eyed or flying-fist on me because you think you're not innocent. I think you are... We are. We war, but with good cause and true heart, and that retains our innocence while others go spilling blood without cause. They're the ones who will live with it forever on their hands and in their minds. We are just two innocents... and for tonight, at least, we are innocent for each other... losing innocence in the purest of ways, but really not at all. Heero... Forget the problems of the world for a moment. No mobile suit is going to crash through the door and take us out. Zechs Marquise isn't going to come after you right now. Relena isn't going to find you here. I'm here... you're here... that's all... What are you going to about it?"

Trembling slightly, Heero did not take his gaze from the floor. "What do you want me to do about it, Duo?"

"Love me. Tonight... just love me. We'll figure things out in the morning, but for now, you for me, and me for you, we'll muddle through whatever we do, together... wherever we go." (1)

Looking up, Heero smiled slightly. "You sound so sure that things are going to work out. How *can* you be so sure?"

Duo reached over and pushed a piece of hair away from Heero's eyes. "Because I love you and love supposedly conquers all."

Heero gently grasped Duo's hand and rubbed it gently. "All?"

Nodding, Duo motioned Heero further onto the bed. "All."

With cautious movements, Heero moved toward Duo, who took to laying back on the soft comforter with a come hither gaze. Straddling him gently, Heero leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Duo's lips.

Duo moaned slightly as hands grasped his hips lightly and callused fingers began to trace over his body in a pattern that seemed to be for memorization. Those fingers were ones he knew well, but never like this. /I always thought having his hands on me would feel good... but this far surpasses anything I could *ever* imagine./

Heero continued to lavish kiss upon kiss and glancing touch upon glancing touch, preparing Duo to be prepared. (2)

When Duo began to arch his back and murmur light utterings of affection and plea, Heero groped around for the tube of lubricant. Trembling fingers grasped for the tube, pulling it into palm, and pulling palm to side. "Are you ready, my sweet?"

Duo nodded and brought his knees up, spreading them in wait. "Anytime now, Heero."

With exactness, Heero squeezed a dollop of the lubricant onto one finger, then pressed it to Duo's entrance, massaging slightly and entering slowly. Duo moaned in an awe-like manner at the sensations that filled him, especially when Heero felt around slightly, massaging the lubricant in and hitting every spot that felt good. After a moment, a second finger found it's way in, and then a third. Heero gently massaged the entrance, thrusting slightly with his hand and growing harder by the second because of the erotic sounds that Duo was producing in his pleasure.

Duo was gasping at every intrusion of the fingers now. "Oh, Heero... I'm ready..."

Kissing Duo with gusto, Heero pulled his fingers away, wiped them on the sheets, grabbed for the lubricant once again, and spread it across the head of his member. Duo whimpered in withdrawl and then gasped loudly as Heero pressed against his entrance with his strong, pulsing manhood, beginning to stretch him... to take him.

Moaning slightly into the warm depths of Duo's mouth, Heero pushed steadily in, relishing the velvet feel and the way Duo clawed lightly at his back. /Who ever knew anything could feel this good... or this right?/

Once Heero had entered Duo fully, he took pause to let Duo adjust to all of the new sensations that *he* must be feeling as well. Duo groaned once or twice and shifted his hips slightly, only exciting Heero more, before nodding. "Go on, Heero."

Pulling out slightly, Heero looked down on Duo before continuing. His face was contorted with passion and the soft moonlight that streamed through the cracks in the blinds was cast upon his face, the only light in the room other than the faint glow of the computer's screen. Duo writhed slightly beneath him, motioning for him to continue his act. Heero did just that, plunging into Duo and pulling out once more.

The pattern continued and the room filled with the cacophony of their passion. The noise even caused Quatre, Trowa and Wufei to leave their game of strip Scrabble in order to listen outside Heero and Duo's room, all with glasses to their ears.

Feeling himself hit the boundary of where pleasure was demanding to be gained, Heero took Duo's member in hand and began to stroke him at a similar tempo to what he was thrusting at. The tempo steadily increased with a most wonderful crescendo, hearts beating as drums would, skin sliding past skin with the flow of a bow on a violin as moved by a great musician, and the air filling with a concerto of passion before the final notes sounded, more pleasureful than any other work of art. The room grew silent, a grand decrescendo, the tempo slowing to nothing, and only two hearts left beating in synchronic resolve below the realm of human ear.

Pulling apart only slightly, Heero and Duo kept passion-slicked arms loose around one another and began to speak in low voices. "Thank you, Duo."

"Don't thank me, Heero. I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Heero kissed Duo's nose gently. "You're silly."

Kissing back firmly, Duo tugged Heero closer. "No. I'm yours, Mr. Perfect Soldier."

"Hn. I'm no perfect soldier, Duo."

Pulling away for a moment, Duo gave him an adorable glance-over. "You're right, Heero. You're no perfect soldier, just a perfect fan."


End file.
